


Padawan Padmé

by thelittlepalmtree



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Patricide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 14:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5543330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelittlepalmtree/pseuds/thelittlepalmtree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Darth Vader and the Emperor took over the republic, Obi Wan Kenobi, Yoda, Padmé Amidala, and her two children escaped to Degobah where Obi Wan tries to teach Padmé to use the powers she'd never really understood. Slightly AU. Obidala mostly with a bit of Han/Leia thrown in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meditation

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically an AU where Padmé didn't die and is force sensitive.

"Just relax, it helps to focus on your breathing."

"That's what you said yesterday...master."

"Padmé..."

"Obi Wan."

The older jedi frowned. What had he done to deserve such a difficult padawan? Or...not padawan. It was difficult to figure out just what Padmé's relationship was to him. "Please just try to meditate."

"I told you I can't." She bit into her bottom lip. "Can I go now? Luke and Leia are hungry."

"You can't keep using that as an excuse." Obi Wan rolled his eyes. But then she looked up at him with those big brown eyes. Blast! "Fine, we'll try again after dinner."

Padmé stood and scampered away to the makeshift cabin with a small "thank you."

It had been two years since Anakin's fall. He'd faked Padmé's death along with the help of her security team. And now they were on Degobah with Yoda. For a long time she'd held onto the hope that Anakin could return to the light, but then the nightmares started. Obi Wan could still remember waking up to the sounds of screaming. She was there with him, with

Anakin, as he slaughtered hundreds of force sensitive children. That was when she asked to be trained.

It was no secret back on Coruscant that the Senator from Naboo had been force sensitive. Her parents, reportedly, refused to let the temple take her, but her selfless dedication to the public was not very different from the jedi code. Obi Wan had admired her then, but never really considered her potential as a knight. Her skills in diplomacy were unparalleled, she was better with a blaster than many troopers, and a sense of duty that none could match. Had she been raised in the temple, she would have been magnificent.

But she wasn't raised in the temple. She was a mother, and she had been a wife, and a politician. It still bothered him that she had been such a capable liar for so long. As Obi Wan entered the "house" they shared with Yoda he couldn't help but smile, both the twins were eating Yoda's awful soup and sitting in their mother's lap. The image caused an unfamiliar feeling, a twinge of longing. He'd been getting a lot of those lately.

"Where's Yoda?" He asked softly.

"He went out into the woods." She said, smiling as Luke fell asleep on her lap. "I think he's meditating or something."

Obi Wan picked up Leia and gingerly took Luke, laying them on the pallets in the other room. The house was small, but hopefully only a temporary situation. Obi Wan was surprised by his feelings for the twins initially, but since the jedi were gone, so was the rule against attachments he supposed. He would die before he let anything happen to Padmé's children. Or, he realized, Padmé herself.

"I'm sorry if I'm hard on you." He made himself a bowl of...whatever it was Yoda was cooking. "It's how my master was with me."

"You've got to stop thinking of yourself as my master, you're only a few years older than me." She teased. It was nice to see a little of the old Padmé, after the bond with Anakin had been broken, she'd been able to heal much faster. "You know I had a crush on you when you first came to Naboo."

"Oh?" He flushed, suddenly aware of how close they were. Truth be told he had harbored affections for her when he first met her. She was intelligent, beautiful, humble, yet confident and kind. Who wouldn't want someone like that?

"Yeah." She looked at her knees.

"What cured you of it?"

"The beard." She smiled to show she was teasing him.

"I like this beard." He ran his fingers over the soft facial hair thoughtfully.

"It makes you look much older than you are."

"If I recall correctly, almost everything you wore either disguised your age or tried to make you look older." He frowned, a little annoyed that she seemed to think her own choices superior.

"You never saw me outside official functions." There was a sparkle in her eye that made him smile.

"Senator Amidala are you flirting with me?"

"A little, I didn't think you were going to call me out on it." She laughed. It was amazing to see her laugh like that. She was right, he'd only ever seen her at official functions. For the first time he regretted it, she was so beautiful. It would have been nice to see more of that beauty.

"It's alright..." He reached over and pushed her hair out of her face. "Padmé."

She turned away suddenly and he felt a wave of anxiety wash over her. "I'm sorry." He apologized immediately, "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"It's...it's okay." She was looking down at her knees again, "Guess the beard wasn't that much of a turn off after all..."

"What?" He blushed, did that mean she had feelings...for him?

"N-nothing." She put her bowl down, "Did you want to try the meditating thing again?"

"Yes," he smiled trying to alleviate the awkwardness a little, "I'll be out in a moment."

Things were getting interesting.


	2. Learning

Padmé watched as Obi Wan did his morning exercises. Her conversation with Yoda last night still in her mind. Had the little green master really told her to go flirt with Obi Wan? That was certainly what it sounded like. What with lines such as "A little fun-" and here she would swear she saw him wiggle his brow, "-kill you both, it would not. More Jedi, we need."

Well, he was beautiful. And to be honest, Padmé had always held a bit of a torch for him, even when she was with Anakin. When she was in that infirmary, giving birth to Luke and Leia, she was so ready to go, so ready to die. But somehow those clears blue eyes brought her back, and reminded her that it wasn't over. Maybe that was why Yoda had suggested Obi Wan teach her to control her powers.

"Padmé?" She had been so lost in thought she hadn't even noticed him approach her. Kind of ironic. "What are you wearing?"

She looked down at herself. She was covered only in a tank top and shorts, her midriff, arms, and legs exposed. "Like you're so much better?"

He wore only his leggings, and his body glistened with sweat from the exertion and probably a little of it was just humidity. The sight was making her heart race. Could he sense her feelings?

"No," he chuckled, a dazzling smile coming to his face, "I mean where did you get it?"

"Oh... I had it in my ship." When they first arrived six months ago her ship had sunk into the swamp. They'd been able to salvage it earlier in the week and she'd come up with several new supplies and clothes, though the ship itself would need some serious cleaning before it could run again. It didn't matter much, they wouldn't be leaving any time soon.

"Hmm...it'll do for now, but it would be better it you wore whatever you are planning to actually fight in, so you can get used to it."

"We're not sparring today, I thought you were going to teach me those Katana things..."

"Kata, yes, I'll show you a few." He walked over to the makeshift water pump. "Hopefully they can help you get the hang of meditation."

"Oh, alright."

"Padmé?"

"Yes?"

"I was going to go in." He gestured to the hut.

"Oh? Were you?" She smiled a little mischievously, she hadn't meant to block the doorway, but now that she was, she might as well take advantage of the fact that he was now leaning over her.

For a moment he looked confused, "Yes... I was."

"That's nice."

"Padmé, what are you doing?" He looked down at her.

"Do you really not know?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to spell it out for me." His eyebrows came together.

"I'm pretty sure no one is going to come after you asking if you kept your vows, Obi Wan." She said, raising an eyebrow.

"Padmé...why?" He still seemed confused, that was a bad sign.

"Have you ever looked in the mirror?" She pursed her lips.

"Is that all there is?" Oh now he was upset.

"Of course not...if you're going to reject me, please just do it."

He took a deep breath and looked away, "I just don't want you making a mistake."

"You mean another one?" She rolled her eyes, "Are you really going to tell me that I'm kind of dark side conduit?"

"No!" He turned and cupped her cheek, a surprisingly tender gesture. "No, I just don't want to hurt you..."

"You won't." It was a promise he should be making, but she understood the concern. "It's been two years, Obi Wan, I'm ready... I don't want to lose my entire future."

That seemed to be all he needed. His lips were pressed against hers, not devouring, but soft. His every touch was a caress. He knew how strong she was, had become, and yet he held her like something precious, her name on his lips during every moment of their intimacy.

Lying naked on the training pallet, Padmé began laughing.

"What's so funny?" He smiled, tickling her with his beard.

"Yoda...he took the kids out to that tree you've decided has a crazy force signature."

"I noticed..." His fingers traced circles on her hips.

"Well last night he said-" her statement was broken up with laughter.

"Padmé!" He implored her, what was going on.

"He said...we need more jedi!" She giggled.

"Oh...so..." He flushed, embarrassed.

"Yoda set us up!"

Obi Wan paused and pressed his lips to her belly, "Well that'll be a story to tell the future little jedi."

Padmé laughed. "Somewhere a little green Jedi is grinning ear to ear."

"Come on," Obi Wan sat up, "I still want to teach you to meditate."

"What?" She frowned as he stood up.

"Well what else should we do?" He turned to look at her. A grin lit up her face.

"I can think of a few things."


	3. Family

"Luke, stop teasing your sister." Padmé said, lifting her son up with the force and placing him on the other side of the swamp. Now that they could walk and talk it was much easier to take care of them.

"You're not really supposed to use it for that." Obi Wan cracked open a strange spiky fruit. Somehow it was mostly protein, and tasted better than the majority of other plant life.

"Yeah mom!" Luke huffed from the tree stump she had placed him on. He wouldn't be able to leave it without being waist deep in mud, effectively separating him from his sister.

"Well motherhood has made me more practical." Padmé grinned, moving to sit in Obi Wan's lap.

"Ugh Mom!" Luke turned away in disgust, prompting both adults to chuckle.

Leia skipped over to her brother, swinging over the mud using a vine. She was more graceful than Luke, and Padmé imagined how nice it would have been to teach her how to dance. Holding onto her, the two of them swung back over to their mother and (for all intents and purposes) step-father.

"So what do you want to tell us?" Leia said serenely, taking a smooth pink fruit in her hand and peeling away the bitter flesh.

"Well, your mother and I have a bit of news." Obi Wan said, placing a chunk of fruit into Padmé's mouth. At first they had tried not to be overly affectionate in front of others, but living in Yoda's tiny hut soon killed their inhibitions. "Actually two bite of news."

"First, we're moving." Padmé said without ceremony. "Master Yoda believes we will draw too much attention to ourselves here."

The siblings looked at each other. Neither of them liked Degobah. They listened with rapt interest to the stories of other worlds that their parents fed them. However, it would be sad to part with Yoda. He was their friend and teacher, but somehow the twins had known their time with him would soon end.

"What's the other news?" Leia asked finally.

"Your mother is going to have another baby. That's why we need to leave."

This did surprise them. Exchanging glances, Padmé knew was a type of secret communication, Leia quickly relieved her brother's fears that their parents would forget them for the product of their love. Leia was worried the dark shadow known as "Darth Vader" would come for their new sibling. Luke smiled, he would protect them. They smiled at each other. It would be fun to have another friend, one who could share their thoughts, who would look up to them.

Padmé sometimes wished her family would speak out loud instead of through the force. Though she could sense that they were communicating, it was disconcerting that with a few looks they could have an entire conversation. She raised an eyebrow when they finally seemed to come to terms with the idea of a new child in the family, "Is that satisfactory to you?"

"Yes." Luke said absentmindedly, he was imagining teaching his little brother all about the ships Obi Wan had shown him in the nubian cruiser's databases.

"Where will we be going?" Leia said, smiling at her mother. Where Luke was all about adventure and fighting evil, Leia was more interested in remaining calm and being polite. While the opportunity to be compassionate had not really presented itself on Degobah, Padmé was sure her daughter would have all the serenity of a healer or diplomat.

"Will we go to Naboo?" Luke smiled, he had always liked the idea of swimming.

"No," Obi Wan said, a little absent-mindedly, his hand pressed to Padmé's stomach. "We're not going anywhere much better than here."

"We're going to Tatooine." Padmé announced calmly, but she felt Obi Wan tense. Tatooine was whee Anakin had been born. This couldn't be a good idea. But she just smiled, she knew Anakin, better than any of them. She knew that the darkness was not new, but had always been a part of him. And she knew that he would do anything not to return to the planet that had seen so much of the pain in his life.

"The Desert planet?" Luke frowned.

"You might like it." Obi Wan tried to sound cheerful.

"No I won't."

"Well it's not up to you." Padmé chuckled. She then launched herself out of Obi Wan's arms and caught he son by surpise with a tickle-attack. There was much squealing, and eventually Leia jumped on top of them, joining in. Obi Wan would usually love to see them this way, but he couldn't shake the idea that something horrible was going to happen.


	4. Fear

"Meryl?! Where are you?" A rough looking Twi'lek male called out, his blue skin darkening with frustration.

"I'm coming!" A woman in her mid thirties said, rolling her eyes. Her eyes were dark brown, and her hair was braided in a rope that fell down to the back of her knees.

"Take these men to the back, give them a room." The Twi'lek motioned to the two storm troopers standing in front of her.

"This way." She motioned for the men to follow her.

"Your boss always leave you alone with soldiers?" One of them remarked when she opened the door.

"No." She replied flatly.

"Why don't you keep us some company?" The other said, taking off his helmet. She was beautiful even for her age. The Short dress and leggings she wore didn't do much to hide that fact.

"I'd better get back to my husband." Her eyes narrowed.

"What's a married woman doing working in a place like this?"

She shrugged, it wasn't the first time she'd been mistaken for a whore. The tavern wasn't officially a brothel, but no one was going to bat an eyelash if a few pleasure workers slipped in at night. "I can take care of myself."

One of them leaned in too close, "Oh? Can you?"

"Go back into your room and call your mother. Tell her you almost raped a barmaid. See what she says." The woman spoke to both of them and they did as she said.

A dangerous trick, but less dangerous than assaulting two of the empire's finest.

When she finally got home, "Meryl" went to the kitchen. A smile came to her face, "Please don't tell me you're cooking."

"Welcome home." A smile came to Obi Wan's face and the little boy on his shoulders began to call out "mama! mama!" excitedly.

Padmé grinned and pulled Ben off her father's shoulders. She kissed his nose with a grin, and he smiled back at her with his father's blue eyes. Obi Wan kissed the top of her head with a smile, "Don't worry, I've got a whole kitchen staff." He gestured to the two eight year olds who had barely noticed her come in.

Padmé kissed each child's head, running her finger's through Luke's hair, "We need to give you a trim."

"Mom."

"Luke."

"How was work?" Leia said, turning the heat down on the stove and giving whatever was in the pot a stir.

"It was okay," She looked up at Obi Wan and sent him the general feeling that they needed to talk. He nodded and went back to chopping vegetables.

Padmé put Ben on the counter where he held onto her braid. "So how have your studies been going?" She smiled at Luke and Leia. They grinned at each other sharing some inside joke.

"What?"

"Dad told us all about the mating process today."

"No!" She gave her husband a smack on the arm, "You didn't!"

"Ow! What? Why not? They needed to know!" He said.

"Yeah from me!" Padmé laughed, for someone who could bring her to the stars and back in bed, he never failed to blush when he heard the word "semen."

"I don't see the difference one way or another." He huffed, putting the vegetables into a pan. She laughed and kissed the corner of his jaw. "It's okay, daddy."

Luke and Leia grumbled at seeing such affection between their parents once again. "Stop that, how do you think Ben happened, huh?" She teased and moved their dinner off the stove before it boiled over. "Go wash up for dinner."

When the meal was finished and the children were tucked into bed, Padmé and Obi Wan began the process of of getting ready for bed. She looked at her long braid in the bathroom mirror. She'd always thought she looked old for her age, but now that she was older, she felt like she looked young. Maybe something on Degobah kept them from aging.

"What did you want to talk about?" Soft lips pressed to her neck.

"More troopers came in to the tavern today." She sighed. His hands tensed on her hips.

"You don't think we're safe?"

"I thought it would be okay, but...if we're discovered..." She sighed. "Ben is so young...not like Luke and Leia."

Obi Wan understood. Living on Degobah had aged the twins mentally much faster than their bodies, but Ben, despite his force sensitivity, was still mentally a three year old. "Where will we go? You're the one who said that a war zone wasn't a place for children."

"What choice do we have?" She sighed, "We can't break up our family." She felt fear grip her. It was getting harder to banish these dark feelings. Obi Wan sensed her struggle and pressed his forehead to hers.

"Relax, it will be alright. We will be alright." He kissed her nose.

A weak smile came to her lips, "You know, I miss the beard."

"I thought it was a turn off." He teased, glad to feel her tension ease.

"We have to go to Alderaan." She ran her fingers through his hair, calmer now, but still serious.

"I know, I've known for a long time."

She closed her eyes and smiled softly, "So it's just a matter of getting there."

"The force will guide us."

"What we need is a ship."

"I think I can do that."


	5. Darkness

"Mom the pirate boy keeps pulling my braids!" Leia ran into her mother's leg.

Padmé sighed. She liked the little boy, but sensed darkness in his future. "Stop bothering him and put your hair in buns like I taught you. Where's Luke?"

"Here!" The little boy grinned as he came into their small cabin. "Can Han have dinner with us?"

"Of cour-"

"Mom no!" Leia grumbled, "They're worse when they're together."

"Leia go get your little brother."

"Mom!"

"Now!" Padmé sighed. They needed to get off this damn ship soon, it was driving her crazy. Han and Leia had almost instantly taken to hating each other, but Luke was enamored of the little boy. It was the first time the twins had disagreed. Padmé knew Leia was hurt. But she couldn't bring herself to dislike the little orphan. "Why don't you two wash up?" She smiled softly at Han and Luke as Leia went to get ben.

"Actually," Han said politely, "I was told to let you know we're going to reach Alderaan soon, you'll have to leave quickly."

"Luke," Padmé turned to her son, "Go talk to Leia, please."

He gave her a quizzical look but followed the direction. Padmé dropped to her knees to be at eye level with Han. "I'm going to make you an offer I hope you'll accept, but first I want you to know that if you are ever hurt or need a place to go you will have one with my family. Do you understand?"

The little boy flushed, "Y-yes ma'am."

She smiled softly. He was so much like Anakin, maybe she could help him. "I want you to come with us to Alderaan. You're thirteen, old enough to be helpful to the rebels but young enough to be kept out of combat. You don't belong here on a pirate ship."

"I...I've done a lot of things."

"It's okay." She winked at him playfully, "I've done worse, trust me."

"I don't know who my parents are...I don't even know my surname." He looked down at his feet, "He knows, but he won't tell me."

"Han, if it's family you want, you've got it right in front of you."

He smiled softly. "But I'm not...like all of you."

She smiled, "Nothing could matter less."

"Mom we're all packed!" Leia called out from the bedroom.

"Alright sweetie, Get ready to leave." She looked at Han, "You can too..."

He grinned and ran back to his room.

"Padmé!" Bail wrapped his arms around his old friend and she returned the embrace. He turned to Obi Wan and gave him a similar greeting. Bail had never been one for this kind of display, but seeing them gave him a kind of indescribable hope.

Breha too came to greet them, she looked much older now, older than she should. A little girl the twins' age in a white turtleneck greeted them with a bow. "This is our daughter Winter, her mother died a few years ago and we adopted her." She curtsied at her introduction.

"I'm glad you two could have a family." Padmé smiled, Bail used to lament that they couldn't have children. Breha herself smiled at the sentiment. "Winter, why don't you show Luke, Leia, and Ben to their rooms."

The little girl smiled for the first time, "Come on, Leia, you and I will share."

"You have beautiful hair, how did it get so white?" She grinned, and the two began talking as they walked down the hall.

"And who is this?" Bail smiled at Han.

"A friend, is it alright if he stays too?" Obi Wan asked. Padmé knew he'd accept the boy just as quickly as she had. He'd even spoken to Leia and told her not to mistreat him.

"Of course," Breha smiled, "Our home is open to you."

"I'm afraid we'll only be here a little while." Obi Wan sighed, "But thank you."

"Yes, your transfer situation...it's best if you stay here for a month or so, I've checked and the emperor is not expected to visit any time soon."

"Bail, the minute he or his apprentice step on the planet we will be lost. Are you sure we can't leave sooner?"

"I'm sorry," he sighed.

"It can't be helped," Obi Wan put his hand on Padmé's shoulder, "Thank you my friend."

"It's the least I can do, come, see your room."

"I am going to miss this place." Obi Wan sighed, "you look amazing in white."

Padmé rolled her eyes. The long white gowns Breha and Bail had given her were the height of fashion. Winter and Leia had begun to dress almost the same. Padmé wished they could stay here, pose as distant relatives of the Organas...but it wasn't meant to be.

Obi Wan kissed the side of her head. "To be fair you always look amazing."

"I'm so tired of running and hiding...but I don't want to fight either." She cupped his face, once again clean shaven.

"We don't have a choice, darling."

"Of course we do." She sighed, "There's always a choice. I just don't like that the right choice seems to be fighting fire with fire."

"Umm...Miss Padmé?" Han poked his head into the room, "Erm...Mrs. Padmé..."

"Just Padmé, honey, what is it?" She smiled, he was so cute.

"Senator Organa wants to talk to you."

Padmé frowned as he handed her a com, Bail couldn't come in person?

"Padmé I don't have a lot of time. You need to get off planet now! Darth Vader just announced he'll be making a surprise visit and will be on planet in three hours."

The comm clicked off and Padmé looked at her husband in horror for a few seconds before turning to Han and saying, "Pack up, only things you can't live without. Tell Luke and Leia to do the same, go!" He ran quickly.

This was bad. Waiting on the planet so long was a bad idea. They were not safe here. She looked at Obi Wan, "I'll pack everything up, you get us a way off this planet. We don't have to go to Yevin 4, we just need to be anywhere but here." She'd do it herself but Obi Wan was better at negotiating with the kind of nefarious people they'd be looking for. He looked reluctant to leave her, but nodded quickly and kissed her forehead.

Packing was done quickly, and in half an hour they were ready to go. She went in search of Luke and Leia, They were with Han and Ben. Padmé quickly drew Han aside and said softly to him, "Han, I love you like you were my own son."

He nodded, he knew.

"I need you to make sure, whatever happens, you get Luke, Leia, and Ben to Yevin 4. You're smart and capable and I know you can do it."

He frowned, "Padmé I don't want you to get hurt."

"I know, hopefully I'm overreacting, but just promise me you'll take care of my kids."

"I promise."

"Good, and include yourself in that number." She kissed the top of his head before turning back to the rest of her kids. She picked Ben up and put him on her hip. "Everybody ready?" she said, looking them over.

They looked at each other and nodded.

"Alright, stay close to each other. We're just waiting for your father to find us a way off the planet." She sat on their bed, taking deep breaths. She knew her anxiety was going to put them on edge, even Ben seemed unusally quiet, like he was afraid to upset his mother.

"Mom, I don't get it," Luke said quietly, "Why are you so afraid of this...Darth Vader?"

She looked down at her hands. "He has all the powers your father and I have, and more."

"Why does he want to hurt us?" Leia put her hand on Luke's shoulder.

"Because..." She looked down, "Because he doesn't want anyone with the powers he has to exist. He's afraid of us."

"Maybe if we promise not to hurt him..."

"No." Padmé said softly, "We are going to hurt him. Not you...but your father and I. He's hurt a lot of people and needs to be stopped, and we're the only ones that can do it."

They looked at each other, they'd never heard their mother talk like that before. She was about to say more when her Comm beeped.

"Padmé, come in."

"Hello, handsome."

"I've found us a ship, but it's going to be close, No one can get clearence to leave until after Vader lands."

"I guess it'll have to do. They're not doing inspections are they?"

"Not on something this small."

"Alright, we'll be there soon."

Waiting was too painful. Obi Wan was eeirly calm, which was pissing her off.

"Relax." He said softly,

"I can't."

He pulled her into her lap and pressed his face to her hair. "Let me help you..."

"No."

"You usually like it when I help." He kissed her cheek.

"Well I doubt I could like anything right now." She knew she sounded petulant, but her family was at risk here. She was going to be a little upset.

"Padmé it will be okay..."

She looked out the window, feeling exposed. Ten minutes now. Obi Wan was right, soon they'd be home free. Nine minutes. Nine and a half. Nine and fifteen seconds. Eight fifty. Eight fort... A dark figure began to run towards the ship. At first he was just a speck on the horizon but then limbs formed in Padmé's vision, he was getting closer, if she hadn't known better she'd think he was a droid.

Obi Wan's grip on her shoulders tensed and he pulled her away from the window, but Darth Vader was not searching for her face, but her presence. Fear gripped her and she gave in, _hide us, protect us._  She felt the force surround her, but it was different, the clarifying light she had always known it as was now like a heavy blanket. She pulled it over her, her husband, and her children, and was vaguely aware of the sound of the ship starting up and going off planet.

He could not find them. He could not see them. She would not let him.


	6. Crush

Han had never really liked Leia. She was the annoying little sister he'd never wanted. Luke was okay, at least they had some of the same interests. And as ben got older, he became pretty cool too, after all, he wasn't the same as the twins. Sure he was force-sensitive, but on a regular, every day level. Not like the the telepathic duo. He'd given up trying to spar with them. Leia especially always looked so cocky after she won, so self-righteous, like she'd just single-handedly destroyed the emperor himself. Weren't jedi supposed to be humble? That's what Obi Wan always said. Well that's what happens when you make a girl a jedi. To be honest, Han was pretty sure he hated her.

So why couldn't he stop thinking about her?

It all started a month ago when she and her mother got matching hair cuts. All that long hair kept getting in the way, they said. It was impractical, they said. It took too much time to braid and pin up, they said. So Obi Wan begrudgingly agreed to let his wife and daughter cut off their hair, even though Han was pretty sure he loved Padmé's long dark hair as much as he loved every other part of her. He didn't seem to upset with the short hair though, after a while. The problem was that mother and daughter looked really similar now. Of course Padmé was pushing forty and Leia was only about fifteen, but the resemblance was astounding.

And to be quite honest, when she'd first stepped on to that damn pirate's ship more than seven years ago, Han was starstruck by her beauty. He'd always known the crush he'd harbored would never come to anything, and eventually those feelings faded as she started to become more and more like a mother. But now it seemed something had resurfaced. Now that Leia was growing up.

Han's love life had mostly consisted of a few steamy relations with his fellow cadets. A lot of these rebel girls were tired of ideas like chastity and virtue, and he was all too willing to help out in that aspect of rebellion.

But now all he could think about was Leia. He didn't even like her. She just...it was the way she walked, the way those dark brown eyed looked at him, never charmed by his cavalier attitude and scoundrel like ways. She was the only girl Padawan (as they were called). For seven years Padmé had insisted on bringing force-sensitive children to the rebels for training as jedi. But, while people did not want to give up their sons, no one was willing to let a daughter fight with the rebels. Leia's womanhood gave her the title of "jedi princess" to almost everyone on the base. And she was a princess in many ways-calm and diplomatic like her mother, at least in public.

In private Han knew the real Leia was as rowdy, violent, and self-righteous as her brothers. Luke said she'd been a calm child, but now she was always picking up some cause or another, probably got that from Padmé too. She was a whole different kind of princess in private, always indignant, always being imposed upon. But damn it, Han loved to watch her go off on a rant or complain about having to share a room.

And that was the problem. This wasn't the puppy love he'd felt for Padmé, or the brief interest he showed in a partner for the night, nor the all-consuming desire he'd read about in books. This feeling was a slow burn, it encompassed all the other feelings, but was so much more. He'd never really believed in the force. But he did feel connected to Leia on a level he couldn't describe. Maybe she felt it too, he didn't know. But he couldn't keep going on like this. He just couldn't.

Padmé was going to kill him.


	7. Attachment

Padmé pushed her dark hair back, adjusting the leather strap that kept it in place. "I just don't understand, why build something so large?"

"We've finally got word-and mind you I think this was leaked intentionally, but it's supposed to have the ability to destroy a planet." Mon Mothma announced, looking truly frightened for the first time in her career.

There was an audible gasp from several of the generals, Shaak Ti, the newest jedi to be restored to her proper place, looked worriedly at the room. "We cannot allow this to pass." She said softly.

"I agree." Obi Wan said thoughtfully, putting a hand on Padmé's lower back as he felt concern wash over her. "We have to stop the construction of such a weapon."

"Once the emperor had it, he'll be unstoppable." Someone voiced.

"Then we must assassinate the emperor." Padmé's revelation stopped everyone in their tracks.

"What?" Mon Mothma said softly, "Padmé I know you have a...personal vendetta-"

"This isn't about my personal feelings." Padmé assured them, her voice steady. "This is about killing the project. Only the highest levels will know about it. We just need to blow up what they've started building-that will probably get rid of whoever's leading the design and engineering aspects, kill the emperor and his apprentice, and we'll be home free."

"With all due respect, Senator," Shaak Ti said with a bit of condescending in her voice. "We have tried to assassinate the emperor before. We lost Master Yoda in such an attempt."

"Yoda went alone to coruscant-"

"He had almost a hundred men with him, all incognito."

"But he didn't have any jedi backing him up." Padmé pointed out.

"We don't have any jedi to fight this battle." Shaak Ti let her anger seep into her words, "Are you suggesting we send an army of children."

"But we do have jedi. We have Obi Wan, we have you, and...we have me."

"And he has the chosen one!" Shaak Ti cried out, despair in her voice now.

"Anakin is dead." Padmé ran her fingers through her hair, a nervous habit that wasn't quite as extravagant now that her long locks were gone. "And that thing that's using his body. with the rate that his cells are dying I doubt he has more medichloreans than I do."

"You think that showing up will do us any good? You think he's not going to go after you or your family?" Someone else interjected. "Isn't that what you're so hell-bent on fighting for?"

"I am fighting for us!" She replied, slamming her hand on the table, "Yes for my children, but for yours too. For the ones in that room over there! We let this happen! We stood by and watched while the chancellor gained power little by little for years. Now it's time to finally stop it! And we can. As long as this thing doesn't get made."

"If we grant you permission for this mission," the calm voice of Mon Mothma said quietly, "How will you go about it? And how many jedi will you take with you?"

Luke Skywalker was fifteen years old. But his mother said he was more like twenty, mentally. Well...she said that about Leia, but she was his twin so they had to be on the same level, right? Anyway, fifteen years old is pretty much adulthood in his family. His mom had already been elected queen and ended an invasion by this age, his dad-or Obi Wan-was a jedi padawan and had adventures too numerous to count by fifteen.

And to be honest, Luke needed an adventure. He'd always had Leia to talk to, to be with. Sure they fought, sure she'd always had a tendency to go off about girly things, sure puberty had separated them a bit. But she'd always been there, her presence calming when he was angry, cheering when he was sad, and motivating when he didn't want to do anything. And now things were different.

Han and Leia were always together. Ever since he'd kissed her in the middle of a heated argument last month, the two had been joined at the hip. At first Luke had to meditate six times a day to get away from Leia's intense feelings-and by the way gross! Han was his best friend! Eventually she toned it down, or at least, learned how to keep from inflicting him with those feelings.

But now they were more separate than ever. He'd never felt so alone in his life. Normally he'd go to his mom with this kind of thing, but he'd promised to keep Han and Leia's relationship secret for them. Neither were ready for that conversation. So he was left utterly alone in the universe. Even Ben, who he'd always gotten along with, was distant now that he'd begun a new stage of his Padawan training.

So when he saw his parents pack up, he knew he had to go with them. They were going on a mission, something dangerous. It wasn't just picking up force-sensitive kids anymore. It was something way more dangerous. They didn't need to tell him, he just knew. He also knew he would be on that ship, it was where he was meant to be.

"So will you come with me?" He said, recounting the tale of his feelings to his sister. "This is what we're meant to do, don't you think so? Who we were meant to be."

"Luke this is crazy!" Leia threw her hands in the air, "It's not safe or mom and dad would have let us come."

"Of course it's not safe Leia." Luke huffed, "It's not about safe. It's about destiny. Tell me you don't feel it too."

He had her there, she knew where she was meant to be and it wasn't in the arms of her boyfriend, it wasn't on the rebel base. It was on that ship. "What if we die?" She said quietly, "Who's going to look after Ben...and Han."

"They'll look after each other," Luke counseled. It was hard to leave them, he knew. But this was something they were meant to do. "We can't do this without you...I need you, Leia."

She looked at her twin, her best friend, the person she shared a mind and soul with. Their father had told them that there used to be a rule against attachment. But long ago, when they were younger, master Yoda had told them that attachments would define the new order. Love, and not light, would lead the jedi into the future.

"Okay..." She sighed. "I'll go."


	8. Memories

Obi Wan Kenobi had lived a very interesting life. He knew much of what he'd done would be long forgotten now. It was not the jedi way to take pride in your accomplishments. And he was still a jedi. The jedi would never die out. Even though now he had broken much of the code. But he could see now how those rules had never really mattered. In fact he didn't blame his former padawan for loving Padmé.

Who could keep from loving Padmé?

Even now as silver strands began to appear in her dark curls and lines began to form on her face, she was spectacular. He loved her, body, soul, and mind and it was so easy. Every time she negotiated with a neutral or even hostile party to allow them to let her complete a mission. Every time she pushed words aside and fought like a warrior. Every time a child came to her crying and she took them into her arms, he felt his love swell up in his chest. She made it easy to love her.

And he knew there was no talking her out of this. She had to face Anakin. They knew this was coming, they always had. But he hadn't expected to feel this way in the beginning, he had been willing to sacrifice himself along with her, but now he worried for their safety. They weren't getting out of this alive, how could they?

Luke and Leia would carry on the jedi order...though, they weren't true jedi. No one was anymore. Yoda had died, he had married, and all the survivors had slowly become disillusioned or bitter. The emperor had succeeded in destroying the jedi. But maybe that was a blessing in disguise. The order had been too strict, too demanding. If the only way to train a jedi was to pluck them from their home-worlds at birth and force them to adhere to a strict code, maybe they were going about it the wrong way. He still lamented that, had Anakin had someone to talk to besides Palpatine, he could have been steered onto the right path. Still his decisions had been his own.

The only saving grace of this mission was that they weren't going to have to face him on coruscant. That would truly be a death sentence. Instead, both the Emperor and Darth Vader were were making the trip to Mandalore. The new Mand'alor, a leader of deathwatch who violently ousted Duchess Satine, demanded that if the emperor wanted peace between him and the empire, he come to Madalore in person. Normally such arrogance would be punished, but every unit deployed had yet to return a single man and Palpatine just couldn't afford to waste more troops on a ridiculous war.

Obi Wan never thought he'd be grateful for a Mandalorian war lord.

Padmé was a bit surprised by her own calm. There had been a time in her life when the idea of killing Anakin would be beyond comprehension. To be fair, at that time she saw him as a pillar of goodness, maybe not serene as he should be, but kind and selfless. She knew now that she should not have supported him and his flaws the way she did. Her love had blinded her to his growing anger problems.

And of course it wasn't all his fault. He had been a good person, and a talented jedi, but the council consistently made him feel insecure and held him back. She knew his so called "arrogance" for what it was, the desperate desire to be appreciated. And long ago she'd thought that she could save him by giving him the love he needed. But two years of nightmares that were really just visions had cured her of that. Not only had he killed the younglings in the jedi temple, but he went around the galaxy slaughtering infants for his new master. She could feel the hate that ran through him, the darkness that consumed everything. The Anakin she'd loved was gone (perhaps he had never existed) and it was not her responsibility to redeem him, just to stop him.

Letting herself love Obi Wan was the best thing she'd ever done. With Anakin she'd felt like part of a whole, with Obi Wan she was whole, her own person. He trusted and empowered her, and she did the same. They were part of a team, capable and talented alone but spectacular together. And all her children had taken the best of them both. Both so strong and wise, and so attuned to each other's needs, they would become great jedi.

Somehow, she didn't think she would die on this mission, but if she did she knew her life had been worth it. All the children they had saved, and what this mission meant if it could be completed, and who her children had become had done more than enough to justify her existence.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a jolt into hyperspace. The Emperor's ship came into view. She sat up straight and held her breath as Obi Wan gave the operator the access code. It checked out. They were in.


	9. Action

Leia took a mental note to never ever ever listen to her idiotic twin brother again. Five hours in hyperspace stuck in what she could only assume was a closet and curled into an arc had made her spine, legs, arms, and neck ache. Her joints popped with every movement. It didn't help that Luke had been able to lay down in his hiding place and looked like a well-rested babe. This was not the condition she wanted to be in when she faced the source of all evil in the Galaxy.

The siblings crouched down and watched as their parents left the ship disguised as storm troopers. Their mother was small, but these days they plucked teenagers right from the academy so she didn't stand out too much. Luke and Leia had no such preparations, they were going to have to find another way to sneak in. She remembered when she was eight and they were fleeing Alderaan. Her mother had disappeared right in front of her, followed by her father and then Luke until she looked down and didn't even see her own hands. The event had puzzled everyone, even Yoda. Somehow she had hidden them within the force. Padmé was seldom able to recreate this experience, and had amazed everyone when the jedi realized even her force signature seemed to have disappeared.

"Leia, what did you do?!" Luke hissed as his fingers began to disappear.

"Luke look we can move within the force." She said, "Don't fight it."

He grumbled, but relaxed, taking deep breaths as the force covered him. It was different than when their mom had done it, she had treated the force like a blanket not a realm in and of itself. Now it was kind of like stepping into an extra room...that was on top of everything else.

 _"How can you do this?"_  Luke hissed at his sister.

 _"First of all you don't have to whisper, no one can hear us."_ Leia rolled her eyes, _"And secondly, I've been practicing."_

_"Well aren't you the queen of the force-"_

_"Luke. Shut up."_

It was fairly easy to find their parents as they had ditched the uniforms early on and donned service ones instead. Padmé stopped and looked at Obi Wan.

"What's wrong?" He seemed overly concerned...then again it was hard to judge what overly concerned was on this particular mission.

"I love you." There were tears in her eyes.

"I know." He smiled and kissed her forehead. "Are you afraid?"

"Jedi don't feel fear." She smirked, it was nice to know their parents were up to their usual shennanigans.

"But Padmés do." he kissed the top of her head, "I love you."

"Wanna do it?" She was joking but Obi Wan still turned bright red. Those two were so gross.

"Do you hink you can do it? Do you think you can kill Anakin?"

 _"Who's Anakin?"_  Luke whispered.

"Anakin is dead, there is only Darth Vader now."

_"Oh that's-Ow! Leai will you stop!"_

_"Shut up!"_

"You can say that as many times as you want but...I remember when you thought differently." Obi Wan cupped her cheek, "He's...he's the father of your children..."

 _"WHAT?"_  Luke and Leia looked at each other.

"...you loved him once."

"But I love you now!" Padmé looked annoyed. "As far as I'm concerned, Anakin has been dead for fifteen years. You are Luke and Leia's father, you are my husband, and you are my best friend." She kissed him gently, "And I will see you when this is over."

He just smiled and kissed her before they went in opposite directions.

 _"Which one do we follow?"_  Luke asked, they couldn't split up for fear of becoming visible.

 _"Mom, dad can take care of himself."_  Leia said after a moment.

_"He's not-"_

_"Yes he is Luke. This Anakin guy was never there for us. We've got to look out for our parents right now."_

Luke nodded. They'd always known that Obi Wan wasn't their biological father. Now wasn't the time for them to be conflicted. " _I'm glad you're here."_

_"That's what family is for."_


	10. Death

Luke used to dream about who his real father might be. Not all the time. But sometimes, when Obi Wan was a little too strict or demanding, he imagined his real father swooping in to take him on some sort of adventure. He and Leia had somehow known instinctively never to ask their mother about their biological father. Something about the way Padmé and Obi Wan looked at each other suggested that all others paled in comparison.

And it wasn't like he didn't completely love his stepfather. Obi Wan was a great mentor, and had always been there for him. But the questions had still arisen. Who was his real father? Where had his blonde hair and blue eyes come from? He used to fantasize that he and Han were actually brothers, but that stopped once Han and Leia began...ew.

And now he knew. His father was a child murderer. A dog of the empire. A sith.

He had seen holos of Darth Vader. While the emperor was shrouded in mystery, Darth Vader was notorious. The majority of Luke's and his parents' missions were to rescue force sensitive children from being discovered by this man. There had been a few close encounters, but Padmé had never allowed Vader to see her or Obi Wan. And he remembered her words when they were hiding in that ship, "We are going to hurt him". What had happened? His first thought was that maybe Vader had raped his mother, but his senses told him that wasn't true. Why had she let him touch her? Had he seduced her? The questions about his mother were even more disturbing, that she had been the lover of such a monster...and what about him? What about Leia? Were they going to turn out like their father? Monsters?

Once again Leia saved the day,  _"Yes he is, Luke. This Anakin guy was never there for us, we've got to look out for our parents right now."_

He could feel a conflict similar to his own behind her words, but she was right. Now was not the time to think about this.  _"I'm glad you're here."_  He said softly. And he was. But he didn't mean just now, he meant always, he was glad to have her near him, now and forever. Leia had always been the strong one, the good one. She saw straight through to the heart of things.

The responding smile that came to her face revealed she felt the same way about him, and no matter what happened, no matter how distant they had become recently, their bond could not be severed, "That's what family is for."

This little exchange took only a few seconds, though it felt much longer. They trailed Padmé as she snuck into what looked like a conference room, but it was empty. Empty except for Darth Vader, or Anakin, or whoever he was. "Padmé." He said, the mechanical voice caused their mother to shudder.

"Anakin." She responded and ignited her lightsaber.

"Anakin is gone." He, surprisingly did not respond, the same way. "I thought you were dead."

"Well it wasn't for lack of trying on your part." Her voice had an edge her children didn't recognize.

"I was right, wasn't I? You brought Obi Wan to kill me."

"He stowed away on my ship after telling me what you had done." She seemed thrown off by his lack of defense. Her lightsaber hummed at the ready. "I went after you-sorry, Anakin, because I loved him."

"But you brought him here to kill me now." The first hint of emotion entered his voice, and it was anger. He stood, and his height was terrifying.

 _"We can't let him hurt her!"_  Luke looked horrified at Leia.

_"Patience. This isn't the right time."_

"No." Padmé's voice was calm. "I came to kill you."

"You call yourself a jedi now-"

"No." Padmé interrupted his sneer, "I am no jedi."

"Then you are a sith!" He ignited his lightsaber.

"No." She moved into a defensive stance.

"Tell me! How long did it take you to start screwing my master!" Anakin took a swing at her.

 _"Now?"_  Luke frowned, Leia was controlling their entry into reality. While they remained in the force he couldn't attack.

_"Luke she's not in any danger."_

Padmé had blocked easily and jumped out of the way as he swung at her again. Luke had once joked that she looked like master Yoda the way she always hopped and danced about when she fought, but really she looked more like a dancer, gracefully dodging and blocking attacks. The only blow she had to land was across the controls of Vader's suit. He fell back against the wall. "Do it!" He yelled at her. The voice from his mask was failing and his real voice, hoarse and full of hate sounded instead, "Kill me!"

Padmé's eyes were full of pain. "Ani... I can't..." She turned to leave, letting his failing suit do the rest but as she did Vader lifted his hand to shoot lightening out of his hands. Luke had heard of this before, it was an old trick the Sith were capable of. He ignited his lightsaber and held it in front of his mother, Leia having released her hold on the force pocket at exactly the right time.

"Luke?!" The surprised cry came from his mother as the bolts hit his lightsaber. Leia shimmered into view and decapitated her father in one swift movement. It was the first time she'd killed someone, but she swallowed her emotions. Luke had envisioned himself or Obi Wan taking down Vader, never in his wildest imagination had he seen Leia as the assassin.

"What are you two doing here?!" Padmé demanded, replacing her lightsaber on her utility belt.

"C'mon, mom, you didn't think we'd let you do this alone."

"Oh just wait until your father hears about this-"

"He's in trouble." Leia spoke up, surprising both of them. Luke noticed it too, the nagging feeling that Obi Wan was in danger. Padmé closed her eyes for a moment. When they opened she issued one command.

"Follow me."


	11. Finish

Considering he was facing the most daunting sith lord since the great sith wars, Obi Wan thought he was doing pretty well. It was when he sensed the familiar presences of Luke and Leia that he faltered-but to be fair they litterally popped up out of thin air.

"How dare you think you are worthy of facing me." The emperor said as he disarmed Obi Wan with one fluid movement. "You are not even a jedi any longer."

"I will always be a Jedi," he said, reaching into the force to bring his lightsaber back. But the Emperor was too quick and soon he was on the ground.

"You will not even make a good apprentice."

"Really?" A female voice came from the other side of the room, one Obi Wan had been hoping would be safely on it's way home. "Because I hear you're in the market for a new one."

"Senator Amidala." The Emperor chuckled, "I must say you've gotten older."

"I remember when I met you." Her lightsaber hummed to life, filling the room with green light. Luke and Leia stood behind her, their own lightsabers coming to life. After so many years as a Jedi Obi Wan had learned to control his emotions, but the fear for his family was something he could not ignore.

"You looked so old." Padmé continued, "I thought, he must be my grandfather's age." She smirked.

"And you have always been young and naive." The emperor growled.

"You're golden boy is dead, Palpatine." She gave a flourish of her lightsaber and stepped stepped over Obi Wan. "And soon you will be too, and all the sith along with you."

"You are no jedi." Palpatine growled.

"No." She agreed with a shrug, Obi Wan stood up, noting that the emperor did not stop him. "I'm not a jedi."

"Then you are a sith." He laughed, "But even I do not want you as an apprentice."

Your loss." She said. He raised his hand and electricity began to shoot out of it. She caught it with her light saber, a smirk on her face. "You cannot take all of us."

Obi wan caught the lightning that came from his other hand within seconds. Both had to push back against it with the force to keep it from jumping over their lightsabers and hitting them. They couldn't last much longer.

Leia appeared out of thin air. Her lightsaber flaring to life She cut off the arm that threatened her mother, making the emperor scream.

Padmé was surprised at the violence, but didn't dwell on it. Leia and her presence disappeared immediately after the attack. The Emperor seemed confused and looked at his lost limb in horror.

"Anakin was a good Person!" Padmé shouted, "I loved him!" She swiped at the emperor, coming dangerously close to his neck. "You turned him into a monster!" Another swipe, this one he blocked.

"All those children!" she continued as Luke appeared out of thin air this time and cut of the other hand, the one threatening his father.

"How?!" The Emperor hissed, how could Jedi appear our of thin air, lightsabers drawn, and cutting off his limbs.

Obi Wan rolled his eyes and took off the man's head in one swift moement.

As he fell, head rolling, to the ground Padmé dropped to her knees. Obi Wan Kneeled next to her, his forehead pressed to her shoulder. Luke and Leia appeared out of thin air again. "Come on, mom." Luke swallowed the lump in his throat, "Dad..." He looked at the three people he loved most in the world, "We need to go."

The journey back to the ship was easy with Leia's not-so-new trick to hide them. Padmé would later insist it was simple once you got the hang of it, but at the moment was unable to do much to help.

As they took off they shot the main reactors, blowing up not only the ship, but effectively ending the construction on this new "Death Star."

A sense of peace washed over Padmé, and one thought remained suspended in her mind. It's over.


	12. Epilogue

Padmé could not keep the smile off her face as Leia walked down the isle, her long white dress practically floating around her. Han looked pretty ecstatic too, well of course he was, he was about to marry Leia.

Padmé hadn't been too happy when she found out, in fact she'd almost killed Han when she found out. After all he was dating her daughter! Obi Wan had been strangely calm. That only served to infuriate her more at the time.

But now she was happy for them. They certainly were dedicated to each other, Han had never failed to protect Leia and vice versa, back when they were getting rid of the last of the Empire. But now there was no need for such displays.

And Leia was finally free to be with the person she loved. That made Padmé happiest. The new Jedi order would be marked by love, not serenity.

White suited her. Obi Wan had once said that to Padmé, when they were leaving Alderaan. The reception was short. Han was anxious to get to his new ship, the Mellinium Falcon and head off to their honeymoon. "We never really got one." Padmé remarked to Obi Wan, looking out from her Balcony. They'd finally relocated to Naboo, after helping to set up the new government.

"Never reall got one what?" Obi Wan said, resting his hand on her shoulder.

"A honeymoon." Padmé yawned.

"You want a honeymoon?" His hand traced down to her hip. "I never really thought about it."

"Well, it's a little late now." she chuckled. "Now that I think about it we're not really married either."

"Well every little detail matters to you, doesn't it?" He teased, kissing the top of her head.

"I can't believe my little girl is all grown up."

"And Luke galavanting off with that Mara Jade..." Obi Wan said disapprovingly.

"And Ben, about to become a full-fledged Jedi." She continued, grinning. "We're getting old."

"You'll never be old." He kissed her throat.

"That''s ridiculous." She laughed, "You're getting silver in your beard."

"Why don't we keep each other young?" He suggested, nipping a trail down her collarbone.

"That..." She gasped softly, "Sounds like a very good idea."

 


End file.
